Le voeu de Stiles
by KellyAlpha11
Summary: La bande a décidé de fêter Noël et Nouvel An dans le loft de Derek.
_\- Dit oui Derek, s'il te plait..._ supplia l'humain.

 _\- Non._

Voilà plus d'une vingtaine de minutes que l'humain était venu chez l'Alpha, le suppliant d'accepter ce qu'il était venu demander. Scott et Stiles avait eu la merveilleuse idée de fêter Noel et Nouvel An tous ensembles, dans le loft de Derek. Toute la meute avait donné leur accord, à condition que l'Alpha accepte. Et Isaac et Scott avait désigné Stiles pour aller lui parler. " _Il ne te refusera rien._ " avait dit Isaac, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Ca, il se le demander. Stiles fit une fois de plus sa tête de chien battu devant Derek, il espérait que ça allait fonctionner.

 _\- Je te promets qu'on ne cassera rien Derek et tu seras là pour surveiller, évidement..._

 _\- C'est d'accord._

 _\- Et je te promets de... Quoi ? Attend, t'as dit quoi ?_ demanda Stiles, étonné.

Derek soupira, puis répéta.

 _\- C'est d'accord._

 _\- D'accord, d'accord ? Pour de vrai ? Oh putain, merci Derek, ça m'évite une colère de Lydia. Tu sais comment elle est... T'imagine même pas comme je suis heureux d'éviter ça !_

Derek soupira de nouveau, posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire puis se leva. Il s'approcha lentement de Stiles, dont il pouvait entendre sone coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Stiles, pas très sûr des intentions de Derek, recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Il déglutit difficilement quand Derek n'était plus qu'à cinq centimètres de son corps.

 _\- C'est okay Stiles, mais je te désigne comme responsable de la fête._

 _\- Pas de soucis, je vais prendre mon travail avec sérieux. Si quelque chose est cassée, je te rembourserais. Ou j'achèterais le même objet. Mais si c'est Scott, il payera tout seul ! Je ne vais pas payer pour ce traître, il n'a même pas voulu m'accompagner..._

Stiles avait parlé avec rapidité, comme à son habitude et Derek ne comprit que la moitié. Mais c'était surtout pour oublier la proximité de leur deux corps. Il était sûr que Derek pouvait sentir son coeur battre beaucoup plus vite que la normale, pourtant il ne fit pas de commentaire. L'humain plongea ses yeux dans ceux du loup, retenant son souffle. Il avait toujours eu cette once de peur quand Derek était prêt de lui.

 _\- Tu... Tu pourrais me laisser passer ? J'aimerais informer Scott que c'est okay pour la semaine prochaine._

 _\- C'est toi qui es venu se coller contre le mur, Stiles,_ répondit Derek avec amusement.

 _\- Mais si t'étais resté dans ton canapé, à lire ton livre, je serais sur la route du retour tout en prévenant Scott._

Derek sourit, puis fis trois pas en arrière pour laisser passer Stiles. Celui-ci n'osa pas quitter Derek des yeux quand il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Après un dernier coup d'oeil, Stiles partit comme une flèche rejoindre sa Jeep. Il monta à l'intérieur, souffla un bon coup et prit son portable pour envoyer un message à Scott.

 _ **De Stiles à Scott : C'est okay pour Noel et Nouvel An.**_

Simple, mais efficace. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de recevoir la réponse de Scott.

 _ **De Scott à Stiles : Merci mon pote, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas te dire non.**_

Stiles soupira et démarra sa Jeep pour rentrer chez lui. Il arriva bien vite à la résidence Stilinski. A peine refermer la porte d'entrée qu'il retira ses chaussures pour s'allonger dans le canapé, soupirant. Daddy Stilinski travaillait tard ce soir, laissant son fils seul jusque minuit passés. Stiles se mit à penser à la réponse de Scott. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Pourtant, Stiles avait tout fait pour ne rien laisser paraitre, mais cachés ses sentiments à son meilleur ami, loup-garou lui aussi, ce n'était pas de la tarte. Il devait avoir comprit.

Oui, Stiles était amoureux de Derek, l'Alpha grincheux et constipés des sentiments. Au premier regard, Stiles l'avait trouvé fascinant. Et plus le temps passés, plus Stiles apprenait à connaitre Derek, plus il en devenait amoureux. Deux ans. Deux ans qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Derek. Le coeur qui battait la chamade, l'esprit embrouillé, les jambes en coton. La totale quoi ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il ressente quelque chose pour Derek ? N'aurait-il pas pu rester amoureux de Lydia Martin, son amour secret depuis la maternelle ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ses yeux avaient dû se poser sur le corps de Derek et ressentir l'envie de le toucher... La vie d'adolescent, ce n'est pas facile, surtout pour Stiles. Et c'est en pensant à Derek, son loup-garou préféré, qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé.

 *** Jour de Noel ***

Derek, confortablement installé dans son canapé, essayait de camoufler son sourire grâce au journal qu'il lisait. Scott riait, installé devant lui et Stiles, faisant les cent pas dans le salon, décorait celui-ci. Il restait exactement trois heures avant que les autres débarquent pour fêter Noel. Stiles était stresser, il était le seul à décorer le loft de Derek, sous le regard amusés de Scott et Derek parce-qu'il râlait.

\- _Roooh mais aide-moi un peu Scott, merde,_ râla Stiles.

\- _Oui Scott_ , fit Derek. _Aide ton meilleur ami avant que je lui arrache la tête, avec mes dents._

- _Toi aussi tu pourrais m'aider Derek, après tout, t'es pas dispenser puisse-que c'est ton loft._

Scott se plia en deux, mort de rire. Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant une réponse des garçons. Derek soupire, puis il trouva une idée qui allait faire bouger Scott.

\- _Très bien, puisse-que personne n'est venu te donner un coup de main pour décorer mon loft Stiles, je me vois désolé de tout annulé._

Cela fit réagir Scott. Il se leva d'un bond en attrapant la guirlande dans les mains de Stiles afin de l'installer. Stiles fit les yeux ronds, avant de comprendre. Derek venait de l'aider. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Stiles pensait que oui. Tournant le dos à Derek pour voir son meilleur ami lui donner un coup de main, il articula un petit " _Merci_ " espérant que Derek l'ai entendu. Mais étant de dos au loup-garou, il n'avait pas pu voir le sourire qu'il affichait.

Une heure plus tard, les deux adolescents avaient finis et avait pû rentrer chez eux pour se préparer. Stiles avait prit une longue douche, et c'était habillés d'un jean serrant et d'un t-shirt bleu marine. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette couleur mais Lydia et Allison lui avaient assurés qu'il était parfait. Et bien sur, il les avait crus. Stiles, installés dans le canapé de Derek, se rongeait les ongles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser pour ce soir. Tout le monde serrait là. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Liam, Mason, Kira, Malia, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Erica, Boyd, Chris Argent, Melissa, Daddy Stilinski, Peter, Derek et lui. Ils seraient 20 ce soir, alors il avait de quoi stresser. L'hyperactif était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek revenir de sa chambre, fraichement habillés. Stiles sursauta quand il vit le loup se placer devant lui. Stiles ouvrit la bouche tout en le détaillant. Un jean noir qui lui collait la peau et un t-shirt noir moulant également. Ses cheveux impeccablement relevés lui donné l'air Bad boy.

\- _Arrête de stresser Stiles, d'accord ? C'est qu'une fête après tout..._

Et Derek quitta le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Stiles ne pû s'empêcher de poser son regard sur ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de son champs de vision. Et c'est à ce moment là que Scott, Isaac et Liam débarquèrent, les bras chargés de cadeau pour mettre sous le sapin. Oui, Stiles avait achetés un sapin de Noel. Il avait demandé à tout le monde de ramener leur cadeaux pour pouvoir les ouvrir tous ensembles. Derek avait un peu râlé en voyant l'hyperactif débarquer avec ce sapin dans les bras mais avait fini par capituler. Isaac s'installa aux côtés de Stiles, dont les joues avaient rougit quelque peu.

\- _Bah alors Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

Stiles ne pû répondre que quelqu'un le fit à sa place.

\- _Il stresse pour ce soir._

Derek, revenu de la cuisine, se positionna prêt du canapé et jeta un coup d'oeil sous le sapin.

\- _Depuis quand tu lui parles ?_ demanda doucement Isaac.

\- _Je ne lui parle pas, il l'a deviné._

Ce fût les seuls paroles que Stiles prononça. Les autres étaient arrivés quelques temps après, tous aussi bien habillés que les autres. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commençait.

La fête bâtait son plein depuis environ deux heures. Tout le monde s'amusaient, dansaient, riaient. Seul Stiles ne s'amusait pas autant que ça. Il n'avait pas voulu rejoindre Scott sur la piste de danse, qui s'éclatait comme un dingue avec Allison, Isaac, Erica et Malia. Son père discutait avec Melissa et Kira. Peter était en pleine discussion avec Chris et les jumeaux. Ils semblaient parlés de choses importantes, mais Stiles n'y fit pas attention. Son regard était posé sur Derek. Celui-ci écoutait la discussion de Liam et Mason. Il était dans son éternel position, sourcils quelque peu froncé et ses bras croisés sur son torse, faisant ressortir ses muscles. Stiles suivait le mouvement des lèvres du loup, et ne pût se retenir de passer la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait pû le dévorer des yeux toute la soirée, sans bouger d'un pouce si Derek n'avait pas tourné son regard vers lui. Stiles rougit d'un seul coup et se retourna pour faire semblant de manger et de boire. Il savait que Derek le regardait toujours, il pouvait sentir son regard brulé sur sa nuque. Il se servit un verre de vodka et le bu cul sec, grimaçant quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Il garda son verre en main et prit le risque de se retourné. Il fût presque déçu de voir que Derek avait de nouveau son regard posé sur Liam et non lui. C'est à ce moment là que Lydia décida de passer à table. Il était déjà vingt et une heures et Stiles avait faim. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table et chercha son nom. Lydia avait établi un plan de table, c'était plus pratique d'après elle. Stiles fût heureux de se retrouver entre Scott et Liam. Tous prirent place à table et les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Melissa et Daddy Stilinski arrivèrent avec les plats. Stiles se jeta presque déçu pour se servir, il prit plus qu'il ne devrait dans son assiette. Liam, trop loin pour attraper quoi que ce soit, demanda à Stiles de le servir. Il attrapa son assiette et au moment ou il voulu prendre les pommes de terres, sa main toucha celle de Derek, installé en face de lui. Il reçu comme un courant électrique. Il pria pour que Derek ne ressente rien et rendit son assiette à Liam comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il prit sa fourchette, afin de commencé à manger mais Liam lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

\- _C'est gentil de m'avoir servit Stiles, mais je pourrais avoir une fourchette ?_

Stiles s'excusa et chopa une fourchette pour Liam. Ces deux là s'entendaient mieux. Au début de la transformation de Liam, il avait faillis blesser Stiles. Celui-ci s'était excusez un million de fois et Stiles s'était promit d'aider Liam, comme il l'avait fait avec Scott. Et puis, Liam avait su gérer sa transformation et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Parfois même, ils se moquaient gentiment de Scott. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre. Stiles éclata de rire face aux grimaces de Liam. Scott, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son meilleur ami est limite en train de pleurer, se penche vers Stiles. Son meilleur ami lui explique les conneries de Liam. Scott rigole à son tour et Stiles pose son regard sur son assiette avant de remarquer.

\- _Ah non Liam, putain mais c'est pas vrai !_ s'écria Stiles.

Ce fût au tour de Liam d'éclater de rire, suivit de Scott. Le jeune loup avait profité que Stiles soit occupés à parler avec son meilleur ami pour lui volait sa cuisse de poulet.

\- _Satané loup-garou, je vous déteste tous._

Stiles croisa ses bras sur son torse tendis que tout les loups présent à table tournèrent leur regard vers lui.

\- _Enfin presque tous..._ fit Stiles en rougissant, sentant le regard de Derek.

La fin du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les discussions allant dans tous les sens. A présent, Stiles était sur la piste de danse avec Malia, Allison et Scott. Il déhanchait ses hanches de façon sensuelle, il en avait l'impression. A en croire les rires de ses amis, c'était assez marrant et désastreux. Il avait déjà plus d'une dizaine de verres de vodka dans le sang et il en était fier. Son père avait fermés les yeux pour ce soir, le prévenant qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison bourré. Et c'était pourquoi Stiles avait bu encore plus. Il pourrait rester dormir chez Derek. En parlant de lui, le loup était en train de le fixer, n'écoutant absolument pas les paroles de Peter qui lui était adressés. Aucune expression n'était affichée sur son visage, et pourtant, tout au fond de lui, il souriait. Il aimait voir Stiles se ridiculisé en se déhanchant. Il devait avouer qu'il était pathétique à remuait des hanches comme ça. Même le pingouin le plus handicapé danserait mieux que lui. Il soupira et retourna à sa conversation avec son oncle, essayant d'oublier les déhancher de l'humain. Stiles s'aperçut que son verre était vide. Il fit signe à Scott qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour remplir son verre et quitta la piste de danse, vite remplacé par Lydia. Il entra dans la cuisine, manquant de s'étaler par terre et s'appuya contre la table. Il attrapa une nouvelle bouteille de vodka et se servi un verre. Il était prêt à le boire cul sec quand son verre disparu de sa main. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour découvrir Derek, buvant son verre d'une traite avant de posé le gobelet sur la table.

\- _Putain Derek, tu fais chier. Je suis beaucoup plus marrant et plus chaud..._

Stiles s'interrompit brusquement. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- _Je suis beaucoup plus marrant quand j'ai de l'alcool dans le sang,_ se reprit-il.

Derek émit un léger sourire - vraiment très léger - et croisa lentement ses bras sur son torse, faisant exprès de faire ressortir ses muscles. Stiles dévia quelques secondes son regard sur ses muscles, puis sur ses lèvres avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux du loup.

\- _On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie Stiles,_ répondit Derek.

 _\- Ouais, ça c'est sûr. Mais c'est marrant d'oublier avec l'alcool, j'ai pu à pensé à mes problèmes et à me sentir triste._

Derek se permit de regarder tristement Stiles, avant de baisser la tête. Stiles avait perdu sa mère depuis deux ans maintenant, et il avait dû mal à remonter la pente, malgré les efforts de tous ses amis. Stiles se mit à sourire avant de tout déballé.

\- _Comment tu sais que ça te concerne ? Enfin, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais rien remarqué. Tout le monde là vu, même mon père. Faut dire que je n'ai pas était discret sur ça. Tout le monde sait que je suis amoureux de toi, Derek. Ouais, qui aurait pensé un jour que j'aimerais un loup grincheux et coincé des sentiments ? Pas moi en tout cas, et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Depuis le premier jour où on sait croisés, quand je cherchais l'inhalateur de Scott, et que tu as débarqué, je t'ai trouvé fascinant. Tu ne m'as pas effrayé, au contraire. Je trouvais ça excitant. T'y croit toi ? Scott a presque fait dans son pantalon en te voyant et moi, je t'ai trouvé excitant. Et plus les jours passaient, plus je développais des sentiments pour toi. Ca a commençais par de léger frissons quand tu me touché sans faire exprès. Puis, le coeur qui accélère et les papillons dans le ventre. Et là, j'ai comprit. J'ai comprit que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de toi Derek._

Stiles avait tout déballé sans regarder une seule fois le loup. Quand il reprit son souffle, il leva ses yeux vers Derek pour découvrir celui-ci, les yeux quelques peu écarquillé et la bouche entre-ouverte. A ce moment, Stiles eu l'impression de se prendre une grande claque en plein visage.

\- _Mais tu n'avais pas remarqué, c'est ça ?_

L'hyperactif eu le temps de paniqué qu'une seule seconde, la suivante, les lèvres chaudes de Derek était posé sur les siennes. Rapidement, Stiles posa ses mains dans le cou de Derek tendis que ses mains à lui passé en dessous de son t-shirt pour toucher ses hanches. Le dos de Stiles rencontra rapidement le réfrigérateur. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance, alors il colla d'avantage son corps à celui de Derek. Il aurait voulu que cela dur plus longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps. Qu'il est le temps d'enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches de Derek, plongés ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et ondulés des hanches contre les siennes. Mais malheureusement, Derek avait disparu, laissant un Stiles complètement déboussolé. Le loup avait complètement disparu de la cuisine. Avait-il vraiment embrassé Derek ou c'était juste les effets de l'alcool ? Stiles se le demander vraiment. Il toucha lentement ses lèvres et resta là un long moment avant de sortir de la cuisine, plus frustré que jamais.

 *** Nouvel An ***

Accompagné de la belle Lydia, Stiles dansait sur la piste de danse. Il était moins bourré qu'à Noel, mais il s'amusait. Sa façon de danser était moins ridicule mais d'après Lydia, il avait encore de gros effort à faire. Il s'en foutait, il voulait juste faire rire ses amis. Presque tout le monde dansait, à l'exception de Derek et Daddy Stilinski. Même Peter s'était mis à danser, et il était moins ridicule que Stiles. Stiles détourna les yeux de Lydia et posa son regard sur son père et Derek qui était en grande discussion. Derek et lui ne s'était pas reparlé depuis ce fameux baiser à Noel. Stiles était persuadé d'avoir rêvé, alors pourquoi irait-il parlé avec Derek ? Pas qu'il avait peur de lui, mais il ne serait pas quoi dire et surtout, il ne serait pas quoi faire. Quand il se trouvait prêt du loup, son coeur s'emballait à une vitesse folle, à faire affoler une centaine de médecin. Derek lui faisait de l'effet, ça il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais que ressentait Derek ? C'était ce qui faisait stresser Stiles. Et si le loup tolérer sa présence parce-qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas, après tout, Stiles était hyperactif et ne savait pas se taire plus d'une minute. Ce qui énervait souvent le loup... Et pourtant, quand il vit Derek partir dans la cuisine, il quitta rapidement la piste, prétextant qu'il devait boire. C'était une occasion pour lui de lui parler et de savoir s'ils s'étaient vraiment embrassé ou pas. Il découvrit Derek, appuyait contre la table, le fixant. Il savait que Stiles allait le suivre, il l'avait vu le fixer quand il dansait.

 _\- Tu viens chercher de la vodka ?_

 _\- Euh... oui. Je viens... pour chercher de la vodka._

Stiles s'avança timidement prés de Derek et attrapa la bouteille derrière lui pour se verser un verre. Il fit tout son possible pour éviter de penser au frisson qu'il venait de recevoir quand son épaule avait touché celle de Derek. Le loup suivait chacun de ses mouvements, conscient que cela troublé l'humain et pourtant, il continua. Stiles bu une rapide gorgée et grimaça. Il reposa rapidement son verre sur la table.

\- _Tu sais quel vœu tu va faire à minuit ?_ demanda Derek.

Stiles, surpris, releva sa tête vers le loup. C'était une nouvelle idée de Lydia, faire un vœu à minuit pile pour la nouvelle année.

 _\- Je ne demanderais qu'une seule chose._

Derek hocha la tête mais Stiles était bien décidé à le demander avant minuit.

 _\- Une seule et unique chose._

 _\- Et c'est quoi ?_

 _\- Que tu m'embrasse. Que tu m'embrasse comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain._

L'humain n'eu pas le temps de réalisé quoi que se soit qu'il était plaqué contre le rebord de l'évier, et les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Décidément, Derek le surprendra toujours. Voulant accélérer les choses et surtout, pour ne pas le laisser disparaître, Stiles releva l'une de ses jambes pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de Derek. Les mains du loup se posèrent sur les fesses de l'humain, et d'un accord commun, Stiles enroula sa deuxième jambe autour de sa taille. Les fesses de Stiles étaient maintenant posées sur l'évier, les mains de Derek ayant trouvés leurs places sur les hanches de Stiles. Ses bras à lui étaient autour du cou de Derek. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe, il avait besoin de sentir le loup contre lui, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Derek venait de donner un coup de bassin, Stiles gémissant contre sa bouche. Enfermer dans leur monde, ils se s'étaient pas aperçut que le décompte avant minuit avait commencé dans la pièce à côté. Puis, on entendit hurler " _Bonne Année_ " mais ni Stiles, ni Derek ne réagirent, beaucoup trop occupé à fondre sous la bouche de l'autre. Alors que les mains de Stiles passaient en dessous du t-shirt de Derek, ils furent dérangés par Scott, complètement bourré.

\- _Hey ho vous deux ! La fête, c'est par là... Stiles, ne crois pas que tu va échapper à notre slow. Viens par là._

Stiles, à contre coeur, quitta la cuisine avec Scott. Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse, parmi les autres, et commencèrent à danser lentement. Les deux adolescents explosèrent de rire, suivit de prés par les autres. Stiles vit du coin de l'oeil que Derek était revenu au salon et avait son regard posé sur lui, un léger sourire en sa direction. Stiles sourit à son tour. Puis, il vit Scott froncé les sourcils, et lentement, sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il venait de réaliser.

\- _Non mais attends, je t'ai bien vu embrasser Derek ?_ hurla Scott, choqué.

Stiles se mit à rire, sous le regard des autres. Oui, il avait embrassé Derek, et il avait bien l'intention de recommencer.


End file.
